onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 391
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 497 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Brook | rating = 9.4 | rank = 5 }} "Tyranny! The Rulers of Sabaody, The Celestial Dragons" is the 391st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After landing on the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats begin searching for a man Hatchan knows who can coat their ship, so they can continue onto Fish-Man Island. Usopp and Franky stay behind to make repairs to the ship, and Sanji stays as well in order to guard the treasure for Nami. Hatchan tells the Straw Hats that the World Nobles are also known as the Celestial Dragons and that they wear masks so that they do not breathe the same air as the common people. Additionally, he tells them that Sabaody is crawling with famous pirates, bounty hunters, and slave traders. Luffy notices a wound on Hatchan's head to which Hatchan tells him not to mind it and also to treat Camie and himself like humans. Meanwhile, Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and Hatchan run into a runaway slave who is begging for someone to take off his slave collar. He tries to take it off himself, but then the collar explodes. The Celestial Dragons come to the scene, and Hatchan tells Luffy and the others to get on their knees. They start kicking and torturing the slave, and Luffy struggles not to interfere. Pappag reveals the World Nobles to be the descendants of the creators of the World Government and harming them is an act of war. Long Summary At Grove 41, Franky and Usopp fill up with some cola with Sanji also staying on the Thousand Sunny. He plans to wait for Nami while guarding her treasure. Zoro disembarks and heads to town. Zoro yells out that the trees are marked by numbers so he won't get lost. He first thinks the grove is number 1. Meanwhile, Hatchan explains that the World Nobles are also known as the Celestial Dragons and wear masks so they don't breathe the same air as common people. The Sabaody Archipelago is also a place where everyone gathers before heading to the New World. There are also infamous pirates stationed there, and there's no law against pirate trafficking. As Navy Headquarters is dangerously close, they need to be on the lookout. Luffy also spots an injury on Hatchan's forehead because Camie and Hatchan need to disguise themselves as humans. Luffy then puts his head and arms into a bubble and goes inside. A shopkeeper then shows a bike that can go into the bubble. Luffy then operates the bike in the bubble without it breaking. They are called Bubble Bikes. Hatchan just wants to rent two bikes. As the group rides around, Hatchan points out that the bubble will pop if one leaves the atmosphere of the archipelago. Camie also says the Bubble Bikes can also be used on Fish-Man Island. Pappag also mentions the Mermaid Princess with Brook looking forward to meeting her. Then, Luffy and Chopper visit a grand bun shop run by Antonio. The buns read Grandline Half as they are meant to be souvenirs. At Grove #35, Hatchan points out that they are the quarters of the Marines awaiting permission to get to the New World. The purchased goods are placed in a bubble pack. Hatchan says that they need to get to Grove #13. At the shopping mall, Nami begins to feel something is foreboding with Camie. Luffy's party use their Bubble Bikes at high speed racing to Grove 13. Meanwhile, a woman bumps into a man named Devil Dias who is pleading for his collar to be removed and wants to go home. He just wants to meet his family again when Luffy overhears. Hatchan points out Devil Dias was sold into slavery, but then, the collar ticks and goes off like a bomb. He then collapses giving up on going to the New World. Hatchan then warns about the collars while the Straw Hats are horrified. Just then, the group kneels before Saints Shalria and Rosward as they pass through. They see how the collar affected Devil Dias and Shalria sees the slave as useless. She then shoots the slave and his body is removed. Hatchan says they need to leave. Brook offers some tea, but Camie turns him down. Pappag warns if one takes action against a Celestial Dragon, all of Marine Headquarters will hunt the target down. The Celestial Dragons are descended from the founders of the World Government. Then, a group of bounty hunters spot Luffy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode where FUNimation began their online simulcast. *In the manga, Sentomaru's silhouette made an appearance after Devil Dias' slave collar exploded. However, this was omitted from the anime. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 391